halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shipmaster
Were you looking for Rtas 'Vadum, the ''Halo 3 character?'' Shipmaster (feminine form Shipmistress), alternately spelled Ship Master,Halo: The Flood, page 4 is both a term the Covenant use to describe anyone or anything in charge of a single ship (including Humans) as well as an actual office in the Covenant navy.Halo: The Flood, page 41 "'Nosolee felt certain that the man named "Keez" held the position of Ship Master" As described by their title, Sangheili Shipmasters often command a single Covenant Starship. The size of the Starship does not seem to matter, whether a Covenant Frigate or a . Rank When referring to a Sangheili, Shipmaster is a Covenant title for a high-ranking Covenant Elite who is in command of a single Starship. As per to denote their high-ranking status, most Shipmasters usually have bodyguards, such as a Hunter pair or a Lance. While Shipmasters hold their individual power to command, they still fall under the chain of command, taking orders from their Fleet's Fleet Master, Supreme Commander or Imperial Admiral. From what the UNSC has observed, the Shipmaster of a particular ship gives orders from the command center of their vessel, the rough equivalent of a UNSC Starship's bridge. There they oversee and supervise the running of the ship, and give orders during battle. They command the ship from a platform raised off the deck, surrounded by holoscreens displaying relevant information. Before Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, it was assumed that only Zealots could hold the rank of Shipmaster. However, after killing the previous Shipmaster of their vessel, the Incorruptible, Major Voro 'Mantakree was given the title of Shipmaster, and then promoted to Zealot so that he could become a Fleet Master, in charge of a task force sent to Onyx. Given the sheer size of the Covenant, the majority of Shipmasters are probably either Majors or Ultras. As such, higher ranks than Zealot may hold command positions over a Starship. The Arbiter, should their role call for it, could be given command of the ship. Councilors could also have the potential to be a Shipmaster, having even Zealots subordinate to them. These ranks could theoretically be considered the Shipmaster of a particular ship; most likely the flagship of the Fleet. There are also Brute equivalents to the Shipmaster, called Alpha Jiralhanae - these may be equivalent to the entire Zealot range. Also, as shown in Halo: Contact Harvest and Halo: The Cole Protocol, the title of Shipmaster could be held by other species than the Sangheili and Jiralhanae, specifically Jackals, in both case female ones, hence the name Shipmistress. The only Shipmistresses so far are Chur'R-Yar and Chur 'R-Mut. Physical Appearance Elite Shipmasters featured thus far, don't appear to have any changes to their armor to distinguish themselves from other members of their rank (it is impossible to tell a Zealot Shipmaster apart from a Zealot Field Master based on their armor, for example). Sangheili Shipmasters wear the same gold-yellow armor as that of other zealot-class Elites. Other types of Shipmasters, such as Alpha Brutes or Minor Prophets, are yet to be sighted. It is unknown if their armor would be different, to denote their individual rank. (Though it seems Lepidus, the Shipmaster who attacked Michigan, wore dark purple armor, and the design was that of a Captain.) Appearances Halo: The Cole Protocol A Jackal Shipmistress and a Brute Shipmaster named Pellius appear in this novel. They plot against Thel 'Vadamee and his Zealot allies, shooting the Sangheili's ship down upon arriving in 23 Librae. Halo: Combat Evolved Only one Shipmaster is seen, the Shipmaster of the Truth and Reconciliation. He was killed by John-117 during his infiltration of the ship to find and rescue Captain Keyes. As a senior officer, his combat skills are honed, and he makes far fewer tactical mistakes than, for example, Minor Elites, but he is still subdued by the Spartan. ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' Two Shipmasters are mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. The first is Tano 'Inanraree, and the second is his successor and killer, Voro 'Mantakree. 'Mantakree later was given the office of Fleet Master to pursue the Human controlled Covenant Destroyer Bloodied Spirit. ''Halo 3'' In Halo 3, Rtas 'Vadum holds the position of Shipmaster. He is seen commanding the Assault Carrier, Shadow of Intent, as well as the Fleet of Retribution which glassed Voi and the surrounding areas. ''Halo: Reach'' In Halo: Reach, there is a Sangheili General in the control room of the Covenant Corvette, the Ardent Prayer, whom is presumably the Shipmaster of this vessel. Halo: Glasslands The most notable shipmaster in Halo: Glasslands is Jul 'Mdama, although others are mentioned. Without the leadership and recources provided by the San 'Shyuum, he is without a ship. In the book, he plots to assassinate Thel 'Vadam for his decision to form a peace treaty with the humans. Known Shipmasters These, so far, are the only identified Shipmasters/Shipmistresses. *Rtas 'Vadum - Former Shipmaster of the Shadow of Intent. *Thel 'Vadam - Current Shipmaster of the Shadow of Intent. *Orna 'Fulsamee - Shipmaster of the Truth and Reconciliation. *Tano 'Inanraree - Former Shipmaster of the Incorruptible. *Qunu - Shipmaster of the Far Sight Lost. *Chur'R-Yar - Kig-yar Shipmistress of the Minor Transgression. *Maccabeus - Jiralhanae Shipmaster of the Rapid Conversion. *Chur 'R-Mut - Kig-yar Shipmistress of the A Psalm Every Day. *Unnamed Sangheili Shipmaster - Shipmaster of an unnamed ship in the Fleet of Righteous Vigilance. *Lepidus - Jiralhanae Shipmaster of the Triumphant Declaration. *Gargantum - Jiralhanae Shipmaster of the Twilight Compunction. *Pellius- Jiralhanae Shipmaster of the A Psalm Every Day. *Parabum- Jiralhanae Shipmaster of the Valorous Transgression. *Minister of Etiology- San 'Shyuum Minor Prophet of the Infinite Succor. *Voro Nar 'Mantakree- Shipmaster of the Incorruptible. *Minister of Inquisition - San 'Shyuum Shipmaster of the Harbinger of Piety. *Unnamed Ship Master of the Rapturous Arc - Sangheili Shipmaster of the Rapturous Arc. Trivia *Though speculated to be the Covenant equivalents to UNSC Navy Captains, they may wield more influence than expected - Shipmasters have been seen in Halo: The Flood and Halo 3 directing relatively small battle groups, instead of single ships (though occasionally in 20th and 21st century fleets, the flagships' captain will command the fleet in the absence of an admiral. It's possible a similar system is used by the Sangheili, or the Covenant in general.) *So far, the only Sangheili ranks confirmed holding the title of Shipmaster are Zealots, Ultras and Majors. *Rtas 'Vadum and Voro Nar 'Mantakree (when firstly promoted) are the only known Shipmasters that were not Zealots. *In Halo 3, after the memorial, Rtas 'Vadum hands the Shadow of Intent over to the Arbiter. This may technically give him the position of Shipmaster. *As seen in Halo 3, the Shipmaster (Rtas 'Vadum) was in control of the entire Covenant fleet. This would make Rtas 'Vadum a Fleet Master. * Voro Nar 'Mantakree was known for becoming a Shipmaster when he killed his CO aboard the Covenant Cruiser, the Incorruptible. * Sangheili Shipmasters are known to wear Doarmir fur cloaks as a sign of status. *The Sangheili Ship Master from Halo Legends' 'The Package' wears a new and more ornate version of the Sangheili Combat Harness helmet. Sources de:Schiffsmeister Category:Covenant Category:Halo: The Cole Protocol Category:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Category:Halo: Glasslands Category:Halo: The Flood